Beneath The Shattered Stars
by TheLittlestLion
Summary: Spy!Clones Fic. Basically the clones are being hunted but they're fighting back. Different plot line than the tv show. Helena has been taken from them by Olivier and they're trying to find her again (rescue her). My summaries are just shit so just give it a shot lololol Pairing Ships: Beth/Alison and eventual Cophine.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima starred at the layout in front of her, trying to find the quickest path to the destination.

"Alright so you're going to take a left now" she said quickly. A clang pierced through her earpiece and then, static.

"Sarah?" she questioned worriedly.

"_Christ Cos, you couldn't find another way in?"_ finally resonated amongst the static. Cosima chuckled at that.

"You're the one that wanted to go through the air vents. Quote on quote _it's more badass. _Take a right next."

"_Yes but," _she heard shuffling "_you're the one who's suppose to be all smart and stuff. You're suppose to make sure I don't… well you know, fuck things up? Are Ali and Beth in position?"_

"Believe it or not, the air vents are actually the safest way in. Beth? Are you guys in positions?"

"_Five by Five. Ali's with me and we have a clear view on Olivier's office, everything's clear." _A raspy voice spoke through.

"Perfect. Sarah, it's going to be another right and then the third vent entrance."

"_Thank fucking Christ" _Sarah mumbled out. _"Beth, am I still clear to engage?" _

"_Yes. Office is clear. The corridor leading in is also clear." _Beth breathed out through the mic.

"_Alright. Weapons at the ready." _

Cosima heard a grunt followed by a thud.

"_I'm in" _Sarah whispered. "_What am I looking for?"_

"A drawer or filing cabinet of some kind. You're looking for phone records and addresses of safe houses Olivier has kept in the past. Anything that might indicate where he goes on his spare time." Cosima's eyes scanned the layout, looking for the quickest exit path. In her earpiece she could hear Sarah rummaging through drawers and files.

"_I think I found something."_ Cosima finally heard.

Suddenly gunshots sounded through Cosima's earpiece and she jumped. Then Beth's voice came through.

"_Our position's been compromised!" _She heard more gunshots and Beth yelp before the transition cut.

"Shit." Cosima muttered. "Alright Sarah, you have to get out of there now!"

"_No shit."_

"There's a fire exit to your right two doors down from yours. I can't guarantee the hallways is clear but it's your best luck."

"_No air vent?"_

"Too slow, now move."

"_Cosima!" _A frantic voice rang through. "_Beth's been shot but we're on the move. We're in the opposite building heading down the north-east staircase. 30 seconds until we touch down on the main floor. Hostiles on foot and in pursuit. Can you make it work?"_

"On my way." Cosima ripped open the van door, jumped out and switched to the drivers seat. She quickly turned the car on and threw the gear into drive.

"Sarah, I will be at your location in 45 seconds."

"_Roger that." _She heard Sarah grunt out.

She weaved her way through cars and suddenly took a sharp turn right, speeding up when she saw her target. The van skid to a stop and suddenly Beth and Ali were running out of a building. Beth pale, torso soaked in blood, and half walking/half carried by Ali. They got into the car and Cosima slammed on the gas, taking a quick sharp turn at the intersection onto the next street just in the nick of time as Sarah sprinted along side the van and jumped in.

"What the hell happened back there!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I-i-I don't know." Alison sobbed. "We-we were scoping and Beth spotted some uh some movement on the other roof. And then we were under fire." She heaved. "Oh god. I-I don't know. There's so much blood everywhere." Her voice was barely over a whisper. She cradled Beth head protectively in her lap "Beth please." She whipped her head to Sarah and shrieked, "Don't just sit there! Do something!"

"Ali…" Beth mumbled weakly "S'okay. S'just a flesh wound."

Alison scoffed through her tears, and then shrieked "Beth Childs now is not the time to be joking around. You… you insensitive asshole!"

Cosima finally spoke up.

"There's gauzes in the med kit. You want to put pressure on the wound to minimalize bleeding. I'll take a look when we get back to HQ but right now you want to put as much pressure on it as you can."

Sarah grabbed the med kit and tossed some gauze towards Alison. With shaking hand, Alison ripped them open and held them. She took a deep breath and shakily lifted Beth shirt up eliciting a hiss in response. Her hand froze over the wound, unable to continue.

Sensing the hesitation, Sarah gently covered Alison's hand in hers and lowered it to the gash on Beth's stomach, applying just the right amount of pressure. Beth cried out through her teeth, her hand searching for something to grab. Ali was there in a heartbeat, gripping her hand tightly.

"I am not letting you go Beth. You're not leaving us yet." She whispered.

Cosima looked in the rear view mirror and, despite the situation, grinned when she saw identical people holding each other. This was her family.

They were all clones born of different parents and they had found each other, swearing above all to protect and love one another. Alison and Beth had been the first to meet and they had bonded. Cosima couldn't pretend to understand the nature of their relationship, seeing as they had identical DNA and therefore were genetically the same person. But nurture had shaped them and Beth's calm demeanor contrasted Alison's frantic one and Beth had become overly protective of Ali. You didn't have to be a scientist to figure out something had grown between them, something deeper than blood.

Then they'd met Cosima and with her thorough knowledge in science she was able to run some tests that finally explain that genetically, they were the same albeit not related in any order form; clones. Searching through the criminal database she found another match to her DNA, Sarah Manning. When the clones sought her out they were surprise to find out that Sarah had a twin, Helena Manning. Something that genetically should have been impossible given that only one set of copied DNA would have been transferred into a single embryo. But it had and the two were inseparable. Wherever Helena went, Sarah followed and the twins always knew what the other was thinking, it was as if they always felt what the other felt. Well until…

"Cosima, I think I know where they're keeping her." Cosima's eyes snapped to the mirror again. She found Sarah's and she immediately knew.

"I think I know where they're keeping Helena."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So this took a little bit of thinking to write. I'm not quite sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter but anyways enjoy! The song I listened to writing to this is Sugar by Paper Route. Give it a listen! Take care xx**_

A thick silence had fallen over the compound. The clones had gotten back and hour or so ago and Cosima had locked herself in the lab with Beth, refusing to let a frantic Alison in so she could focus. Sarah had gently guided Alison to the couch in the living room, encouraging her to get some sleep. But Ali had refused and now she sat starring into the distance, not moving. Sarah had retired to the study and went over the information she had gathered from Olivier's office. Another hour went by and Alison was shaking in fear. What if something happened to Beth? What if she died?

The click of a door unlocking sounded out through the house and the sound of the lab door slowly opening had Alison up on her feet in a heartbeat. An exhausted Cosima rounded the corner and Alison's mouth opened. Cosima's hand rose quickly in a stop motion and Ali's mouth snapped shut.

"She's fine." Cosima said in a raspy voice. Alison choked out a sob. "The bullet did a lot of damage however it was salvageable. She lost a lot of blood while I was operating, but thankfully this house isn't lacking on her blood type." Cosima smirked. "I've put her on an IV drip but we should move her to a more comfortable room. Perha-"

"My room." Alison interrupted quickly "I want her in my bed" She muttered.

"I don't think she's fit for that kind of exercise…" Cosima teased and Alison's cheeks colored, her eyes widened.

"N-not because of… of that!" Ali shrieked. Cosima threw her head back and laughed. Sarah, hearing the commotion, stepped out of her office.

"What's happening? Is Beth okay?" she asked, slightly confused by the sight in front of her.

"She's fine, can you give me a hand moving her to Ali's bed?" Cosima said playfully.

"Ali's bed? Why?" Sarah looked at Alison. She took in the sight before her, Ali's cheeks flushed, wide eyes and out of breath. Sarah's mouth formed a small O. The corners of her mouth slowly turned upward into a smirk.

"Why of course, Cosima. I would be happy to relocate our dearest Beth to a more… _welcoming _room." She drawled looking at Alison and wiggling her eyebrows.

Alison stomped her feet. "You guys are insufferable!" She stormed off towards the lab, Sarah and Cosima in tow chuckling.

_Later that night_

There was a knock on the door of Sarah's office. Sarah raised her head

"Come in." she spoke. The door slowly opened and Ali poked her head through. She looked around the office, impressed with the collection of information that painted Sarah's walls.

"Can we talk?" She said softly.

"Yeah yeah, of course." Sarah said as she shuffled papers around into a neat pile. "Sit down. What's up?"

"I've just been thinking about that night," Sarah tensed up " and I just want to know what happened, after I mean." Alison said quickly. Sarah squared her shoulders and turned towards Alison. Her icy stare made Ali shiver and she swallowed hard.

"Between Beth and I?" Sarah questioned and Alison nodded. Sarah cleared her throat. "A lot of what happened that night was out of our control. Beth did something, was aware of some things and didn't act on them. I've forgiven her and if I tell you, you have to forgive her too. I know she regrets it and I know she thought she was doing what was best. I know she was trying to protect you. And you have to forgive me." Alison nodded. And so Sarah told her.

_4 months ago_

"_We have to go back! We can't just leave her with them!" Sarah said angrily "Why would she do that? God why would she do that" Sarah said frustratingly running her hand through her hair._

"_Sarah, if we go back all her efforts will have been in vain." Beth said. _

_Sarah's head whipped around and she grabbed Beth by the collar of her shirt. "You knew?!" She shrieked._

"_Of course I knew!" Beth boomed. "I did what I had to do to protect the people I love. You think this is some stupid vendetta?" Beth pointed towards the general direction of the hangar. "They think she's the one that got away!"_

"_I trusted you! I trusted you to protect her!" _

"_Sarah, there's no information on Helena Manning. Nothing. As far as they're concerned, she doesn't exist. You on the other hand, they found you. They found out who you were. You were the one that got away. Helena knew." She said firmly. _

"_Stop, you're lying." Sarah said brokenly._

_Beth raised her voice "She knew and she wanted to protect you! She gave herself away to protect you! Your genetic code would have been the exact same. You look the exact same. She did this for you! You want someone to blame? Well take a look at yourself!"_

"_Shut up!" Sarah yelled. She brought Beth down to the ground and started striking her with her fist. "You're a liar! She wouldn't leave! She wouldn't leave me!" her punches started getting weaker. "She was suppose to come back. She said she'd come back. She wouldn't lie to me… she… she…" Her hands stopped, and tears trailed down her cheeks. She felt a pair of arms wrap her from behind and gently pull her off. She buried her face into the torso of the person that had pulled her off and broke down. She heard Cosima's voice_

"_Breathe, Sarah" she whispered as she stroke Sarah's neck._

"_They'll kill her" Sarah whispered "Oh God, Helena…" She sobbed out. She gripped the fabric of Cosima's shirt. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." _

"_We'll get her back." Cosima said. "We're going to do everything we can to get her back."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this chapter is a bit short (like a lot short woops) but it's more of a filler chapter on what happened the night Helena got taken. Sorry it's taking so long for me to upload! I just finished exams so I should be back on hopefully a more sturdy schedule **** Much love xx**

_The rain had stopped a while ago, but the ground was still wet. Weapons in hand, the girls made their way towards the hangar. Their feet splashed in the mud, determination heavy in their bodies. It was simple; a cure would be given to them in exchange of something valuable. Helena and Beth had been the one to make the deal. Alison had stayed home upon Beth's insistence. _

"_We don't know what we're walking into." She'd said _

_So now the twins, Cosima, and Beth were about to finish the deal._

_A ceiling covered in suspending lights illuminated the hangar and in the center a small table had been placed. Sitting at the table was a man dressed in a suit. On each side, three men sat, guns heavy in their hands. Beth gulped and then nodded. A small man stepped forward, briefcase in hand. He opened it and turned it towards the clones. Inside, 3 vials containing a browning red liquid were strapped in a foam compartment. _

"_And you swear this works?" Beth said. The man sitting spoke in a passive voice_

"_I assure you that this is no hoax." Cosima looked at Beth who nodded in return. Cosima stepped forward and carefully grabbed the briefcase. The man gave a curt nod before speaking to Beth again. _

"_Now give us the girl."_

"_What girl?" Sarah asked confused._

"_Beth now." Helena said, her voice breaking. Beth lifted Sarah, catching her by surprise, and threw her over her shoulder. She spun around on her feet and walked towards the long corridor, Cosima followed slightly confused. Sarah struggled against Beth's stronger hold _

"_What are you doing?! Beth let go!" She gritted out through her teeth. She looked up and her eyes locked on Helena_

_Helena's eyes bore into hers. Two men grabbed her by the arm, kicking Helena to her knees. Her head snapped down momentarily and then slowly rose again. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her hair plastered to her head. _

_I'm sorry she mouthed, eyes never leaving Sarah. A third man appeared in front of Helena. He carefully lifted his gun, swung it high and brought it down forcefully across her face._

"_NO!" Sarah shrieked as Helena's body went limp and fell to the floor. "Helena" she whispered, just as Beth rounded the corner and exited the hangar._

A bright light suddenly awoke Sarah. She slowly opened her eyes to find Cosima at her door, hand on the light switch.

"Are you okay?" Cosima questioned. "You were kind of yelling in your sleep." Cosima stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Sarah felt the bed dip as Cosima sat down beside her. "Is this about Helena?" Sarah averted her eyes. Stupid nosy clone sister, she thought. Cosima let out an exasperated sight.

"You know, you don't have to pretend that you're fine all the time, Sarah. Keeping things in doesn't do anyone any good." Sarah shrugged as Cosima continued, "I know you miss her, we miss her too. We understand what you're going through."

"How can you possibly understand what I'm going through?" Sarah harshly whispered out. "You can't possibly know. You don't feel what I'm feeling. You don't see what I see." She continued, "You don't have to live with the pain of knowing that this is your fault. You don't look in the mirror everyday an-" Sarah stopped herself. She swallowed and shook her head. She looked Cosima dead in the eyes "You don't understand."

"Fair enough." Cosima said in resignation. "But just so you know, you didn't just lose a sister that day. Helena was a sister to all of us." She got up and strode towards the door. Opening the door she glanced back and said goodnight and the room was suddenly pitch black.


End file.
